


Losing My Mind

by Teddi_Sue



Series: Hacy One Shots [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark!Harry, F/M, dream state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: Macy keeps dreaming about Harry.





	Losing My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is definitely based off the sneak peak that was released today. I thought I was prepared for this season...haha those were the good times

She watched as he walked towards her, his strides long, confident. The look in his eyes sends a shiver down her spine. There was little space between them and she wondered if he can hear her heartbeat, as it thumped in her ears.

There was a battle between her mind and body, wanting to reach out versus not wanting to do anything she might regret. So she kept her arms folded across her chest.

He gently placed his hand just below her collar, moving up close against her. His hand gently glided to her cheek, as he looked at her in a way he had never looked at anyone before. Her eyes were candles in that night, their light a spark of passion... desire. As a small but teasing smile crept upon his face, goosebumps lined her skin, not the kind that one gets in the cold, but the kind one gets when nothing else matters except right here, right now.

“We can’t,” Macy whispered, her voice shaky.

She closed her eyes as he rubbed her jawline, his voice just above a whisper. Her body grew weak, melting at the feel of her robe slide from her shoulder. She struggled to stand straight when Harry’s finger lightly brushed her skin. She wanted this, badly. Her body craved for his touch, wanting to feel his lips on hers.

Harry leaned in, she could feel his hot breath on her skin. She can smell him, he doesn’t smell like his usual self. Her mind continued to tell her this was a bad idea. So she thought she was pulling away, distancing herself from the man in front of her. There was a gut feeling, she needed to trust it, this was not Harry. Her body betrayed her, instead of pulling away she moved forward.

She could feel her lips on his, they were rough, but warm. Everything disappeared, it was like she was floating on a cloud while fireworks exploded in her mind. The kiss was soft, but soon turned hungry. His tongue had been something like a muscular eel worming it's way into her mouth, his hand gripped her waist at an attempt to pull her even more into him.

“Tell me where you are,” an echoing whisper resounded around her.

Macy jerked up, her chest heaving, breath uneven and mind blanked. She looked around and found herself in her room under the comforter. Her finger traced over her lips as she recalled the details from her dream.

“Why does this keep happening?” She whispered harshly, shaking her head as she tossed the cover off herself to get out of bed.


End file.
